


SuperBun

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon's exfuckbuddy needs his help and Kon doesn't mind lending a hand.





	SuperBun

“There’s a word for this.” Kon pointed out as he looked as his reflection. “It’s going to come to me any moment Jessica but I think this is something like…co-“

“You.” Jessica stepped behind him with a snort. “Are doing me a favour Kon-El. Remember that? You’re doing me a favour? A favour because I covered you?” She adjusted the trail of his wig with a smile. “A favour you owed me Conner Luther. Don’t forget what I did for you.” She teased and she gently placed the black bunny ears on his head. “There.” She sighed. “Perfect.”

“Of all the things to ask your ex for.” Kon shook his head as he glanced at his reflection. “This has to be the weirdest one yet. Why am I dressed like this? I thought you said….” He looked as his reflection again. “I’m supposed to be investigating something for you right?”

“And how exactly do you plan to walk around without making everyone freak out Kon?” She rolled her eyes before she adjusted the red dress she had made for him. “You owe me remember? You owe me so this is me being paid back. And don’t call me your ex.” She rolled her eyes. “We’re friends and we were friends then.”

“Yeah but we aren’t together anymore.” Kon laughed. “I can’t turn up at the condo or the villa anymore half out of it and fall into your bed anymore. No more Super booty calls.”

“I don’t miss this part of you.” She sighed as he leaned up to adjust the bunny ears to her liking. “And Kon.” She said softly. “It’s not as though it was a good idea to keep what we had. You’re moving places you know? You’re Kon-El. You’re Conner Luthor and I am who I am. That’s not a bad thing but balance is important.” She swung him away from the mirror with a laugh. “Besides it’s not as though I was the only one.”

“You could have been.” He snickered and she laughed. He liked to see her laugh, her skin got a little rosy and her body relaxed the way it barely did. “And you know Lex could have covered the favour. You know he would have.”

“The further my family is away from Lex Luthor the better.” Jessica shook her head. “Don’t even try to pretend you don’t know what your dad is like. I don’t want to be eaten.” She shivered. “I don’t want my family to vanish or worse Kon. Let’s keep your dad away from me okay? Now are you ready to use your pretty green eyes to find this damn thing or not? I can’t have people in my clubs doing dirty transactions that I can’t be involved in.”

“Are you mad about that or mad about not being cut piece?” Kon laughed. “Fine fine.” He laughed when she glared. “This underwear is going up my ass though. Let’s get this over and done with before I have to fly out in these heels.”

“You make a very seductive girl Kon.” Jessica looked him over before she snickered. “You’re going to awaken something in some of my customers. To think, if I had seen you like this first I would have really fallen for you.”

“Right.” Kon scoffed as he moved for the door. “Stop lying already.” Jessica laughed as she followed him.

X

Kon was not going to say that this suited him. He had a few kinks and if he had to add this to the list he knew he was going to get more flak for it. Leon still found it hilarious how much Kon liked being tied up. then there had been the other things that he had realized he was seriously into.

Kon kept smiling as he moved around the club. Everyone else was dressed as he was. Women made cute guys, guys were dressed as girls. Jessica knew how to appeal. It was why her places were so popular and why money flowed the way it did.

And her family needed that money to invest in all their various things. Kon used his vision as he moved between tables. Jessica had a reason to be wary of Lex. Kon knew that Lex wanted to poach some of Jessica’s talents. Not just that, she had crazy ideas that always worked out. Just like Lex.

But her family did not want to shelter under the Luthor name so the further away the better. It was one thing to be linked on the same level. Another for Lex to take over. Because Lex always took over. Just ask Lana. Fresh in for the holiday season she had popped up and Lex had taken everything from her and tossed her out.

Fun times. Clark had been furious but what could he do? Lana had walked right into it and Kon had enjoyed that little fight. She had known Lex so long and she still didn’t get that not dying did not make her special.

Kon clicked the button when he found what Jessica was looking for. He could read the papers in the briefcase and he could see the various bags that had a whole lot of shit that Jessica and her family would not approve from.

He even knew some the chemicals being exchanged. Tim had a paper of some of them back at the tower. Kon refilled a glass as he kept moving. They were being used in experiments and the trials always went sideways. So far they had not popped up in metropolis and Kon wanted to keep it that way.

“Well well well. I didn’t know Superheroes moonlighted as waiters.” The low laugh to his left went straight to Kon’s stomach. He glanced to his side to see at the table two men he knew well. Roy and…Jason.

“What-“ Kon glanced back to where Jessica’s people were moving towards the people he had pointed out. “You are following the chemicals.”

“Yeah but we came as guests.” Roy leaned forward to brush the long hair out of Kon’s face. “Never knew there was another way in. Looking cute kid.”

“I’m just doing my friend a favour she owns this.” Kon glanced over his shoulder before he met Jason’s gaze again. “Those things have a supplier? Or are you looking for the supplier? Because I can make her let some of them go.”

“What kind of pull you have to get that done?” Roy whistled before he grinned. “But I’m game Kon. See the weasel that was trying to grope the pissed off sexy witch? That’s the one we’re trailing.”

“Jessica’s my friend… ex…girl.” Kon laughed as he reached for the commlink Jessica had pinned under his dress. “She’s do me a solid on this one.”

“An ex that doesn’t mind doing you favours?” Jason whistled as he looked Kon over. “Then again you’re going this far for her so I can believe you.” He sat back in his chair and the grin he flashed Kon went straight to his traitorous stomach and lingered. “Thanks in advance Conner.”


End file.
